why us
by little town street
Summary: you wouldn't think you would be a target when both of your parents are cops and play by the rules. linstead plus daughter. au. one shot


**AN: So I have no idea why I wrote this, I just did. I don't own CPD.**

* * *

why us

summary: you wouldn't think you would be a target when both of your parents are cops and play by the rules. linstead plus daughter. au

xxx

The day started out like any other in the Halstead household. Erin and Jay was woken by the alarm, their daughter Annie was woken by her father. Annie ate her breakfast while her parents got ready for the day. This was their routine every weekday and at 15 Annie understood the seriousness of the job that both of her parents did for a living. After finishing her breakfast, she had a shower and got ready for her day. As Annie was finishing up in the bathroom, her mother knocked on the door.

"Honey, you're father and I got called into work. We'll see you tonight." Erin told her daughter through the door.

"Ok mum, see you tonight." Annie said. A few minutes later, Annie had exited the bathroom and went downstairs. Her parents were gone already, she grabbed her school bag, phone and house keys and went out the door. Annie was glad that she lived close to school, it was only a fifteen minute walk. As she was walking, she had this feeling that someone was following her, she looked behind her but no one was there. A few minutes later, Annie was knocked out by a man in a hoodie, she didn't see the mans face.

xxx

Jay and Erin had been at work for a couple of hours, when Erin received a call from Annie's school. She answered it straight away.

"Hello Erin Lindsay speaking" Erin said.

"Hi, this is Hannah from Chicago Prep, I am just ringing to let you know that your daughter Annie isn't at school today." Hannah said.

"No, that can't be true. Annie went to school today." Erin said. At this Jay looked at Erin.

"I'm sorry, but our records show that she didn't." Hannah said.

"Ok, thank you." Erin said and hung up. Erin went into the break room and Jay followed her.

"What's the matter?" Jay asked.

"The school called and told me that Annie didn't go to school today." Erin said. Their daughter wasn't one to act out, so this scared both Erin and Jay. Erin called her daughters' phone. It rang out.

"She isn't answering her phone Jay, this is bad." Erin said.

xxx

Annie woke up, she didn't know where she was. She heard voices from the other room. Annie grabbed her phone, she noticed that her mother tried to call her. She opened up her messages and texted both her mother and father with the word 'Help.' She then hid her phone again. A few minutes later, the man in the hoodie walked over to her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Annie asked the man.

"Because you're parents ruined my life." The man screamed at her.

xxx

Erin and Jay came out of the break room. Everyone else noticed the worried expression that Erin and Jay had on their faces.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked. Before Erin and Jay could answer, they heard their phones buzzing.

"It's from Annie." Erin said. She looked at the message and went over to Mouse.

"I need you to track Annie's phone, I think she's been kidnapped." Erin said. Mouse didn't even question what Erin said.

"Ok what is going on?" Kim asked again.

"Annie has been kidnapped." Jay said.

"Do we know where she is?" Antonio asked.

"No, but she sent us a message. She needs our help." Jay said.

xxx

"How the hell did my parents ruined your life?" Annie asked.

"Fourteen years ago, your parents arrested me, I was put in jail. Now I didn't like that one bit. So I decided to kidnap the one thing that means the world to them. You." The man said. The man noticed Annie's phone, she was smart enough to turn it off after she texted her parents.

xxx

"I can't get a location, she turned off her phone." Mouse said.

"Shit." Jay said under his breath. Both Jay and Erin weren't calm, they couldn't think straight.

"Do you remember anyone who would want to hurt Annie?" Hank asked. Erin and Jay could only think of one person. James Houston, they arrested him fourteen years ago.

xxx

 _On the day of his arrest, he saw Annie, as she was at the district that day, Annie ran to her parents, Kim was behind her chasing after the 1 year old. She tugged on her mothers' pant leg._

" _Hey baby. Mummy and Daddy are busy, but Aunty Kim will play with you." Erin said to her one year old. Kim picked up Annie and took her to the break room. Once Erin and Jay arrested James he screamed_

" _I am going to kill your daughter."_

" _Yeah, I would like to see you try buddy." Jay said._

xxx

"It's James Houston, he told us 14 years ago that he would kill Annie, we didn't he'd actually do it." Jay said. At that moment Platt walked into the room.

"I just a anonymous call about a car being stolen right near Chicago Prep." Platt said.

"Mouse check if there's any camera's in that area." Hank said.

"What time did Annie leave for school?" Mouse asked.

"I have no idea, told her we were going at about 7." Erin said.

"Because at 7.10, there was a car pulling up right near Annie and a few seconds later she was taken by a man in a hoodie that I'm guessing is James Houston." Mouse said. A few minutes Mouse had figured out where James had taken Annie.

"He's taken Annie to a warehouse on the edge of Chicago." Mouse said.

"Ok everyone except for Jay and Erin suit up." Hank said.

"You can't do that, that's my daughter Hank" Erin said.

xxx

Within ten minutes of James finding Annie's phone, he knocked her out again, and by the time she had woken up again, she was handcuffed to a chair and in pain.

"What is the point of this?" Annie asked.

"Well 14 years ago I told your parents that I would kill you. So I'm going to do just that." James said. Annie knew that she wouldn't be killed, she knew that she would be saved soon enough. A few minutes later, James had a gun pointing at Annie, he was very close to her and he shot the gun, it just missed Annie. She was feeling the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, she didn't know what came over her, but she kicked James and he fell down. The gun that he was holding fell out of his hands close enough for her to reach it. She shot him in the leg.

xxx

Just outside the warehouse, the Intelligence Unit were getting into position when they heard the shots fired.

"Move." Hank shouted, and the team moved in. What they saw was Annie handcuffed to a chair and James lying on the floor. Kim went straight over to Annie, out of her parents friends Annie was the closest to her Aunty Kim.

"Annie what happened?" Kim asked, unlocking the handcuffs.

"He shot the gun, and the bullet just missed me. Then I kicked him, grabbed the gun and shot him in the leg."Annie said.

"Roll two ambulances to our current location, we have one GSW." Annie heard Adam say and then she passed out.

"Annie." Kim said, rubbing her chest trying to wake her up. Within five minutes the ambulances came and ten minutes later they were en-route to Med.

xxx

Within 45 minutes later of the team leaving, Erin got a call from Kim.

"Kim what happened?" Erin asked.

"Annie being taken to Med, she passed out after I asked her what happened." Kim said.

"And James?" Erin asked.

"Annie shot him the leg. He's still alive." Kim said.

"Ok, we'll meet you at Med." Erin said and hung up.

"They found Annie and took her to Med." Erin told Jay.

xxx

About ten minutes later, after breaking a couple of traffic rules, the two of them arrived at Med. They went up to April who was manning the desk that day.

"Has Annie came in yet?" Erin asked April. April knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago. Dr Rhodes is looking at her. She's in room four." April said. Erin and Jay went over to the door.

"Sarah, what's happening?" Jay asked Sarah, who was also in the room. Sarah walked out of the room, to tell Erin and Jay what was happening.

"Annie broke her left leg, and she developed a concussion. We still have to check a few things." Sarah said.

"To see if she's been rapped." Erin said quietly. Sarah nodded.

xxx

A few minutes later, Jay and Erin were in the waiting room, with the rest of their team. Two police officers walked up to Jay and Erin, wanting to ask them questions about Annie.

"Did you notice anything different about your daughter this morning?" The first cop asked.

"No, she seemed like her usual self. Why are you asking us questions?' Jay asked.

"We just want to know why this happened." The second police officer said.

"The reason why this happened is because of James Houston, he told us 14 years ago that he would kill our daughter." Erin said. The police officers didn't ask them any more questions. About 20 minutes later, Sarah came over to Jay and Erin.

"So good news, Annie wasn't rapped." Sarah said. Jay and Erin were relived.

"Can we see her?" Jay asked.

"Of course, she just woke up and asked for the both of you." Sarah said. Jay and Erin followed Sarah to the room that Annie was in. Erin hugged her daughter.

"I'm ok mum, just a broken leg" Annie told her mother. Jay and Erin knew that their daughter was ok, but they didn't want this to happen to her again.

* * *

 **AN:** **I hope you guys enjoyed this little oneshot, a _unexpected_ update is coming this weekend, hopefully. **


End file.
